Silent Witness
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: Stefan spends a life with her, watching her all the time. He never leaves her side even as she begins to age. Will their love last? One shot.


**Warning: Sad ending (Don't say you weren't warned! Read at your own risk!) Based originally off a Stelena drabble by beautyofnight on tumblr.**

He had been in the woods when he had heard the car fall into the river. He had immediately let go of the deer he had been feeding from and jumped into Wickery Pond after a family he didn't even know. By the time he had gotten to the car, the woman in the front seat was already dead. The man next to her was alive though. Just as he was about to pull out the man, he motioned to the back seat of the car. He looked there and saw a young teenage girl. He ripped off the door and looked at her for a moment. She looked like Katherine, but something in his heart assured him it wasn't. He had grabbed her arm and carried her up to the shore. But, by the time he had gone back down, the man was already dead.

After that, he had watched her. He had watched all of her movements and actions. They all told him that this girl was _not _Katherine. It was that very September that he had enrolled in Mystic Falls High School. He had met her and watched her deal with the death of her parents. He watched her write in her diary by her parent's graves. There was a light inside of her eyes. But it was blocked by her grief. It was the next day that he had kissed her for the first time. It was different from kissing Katherine. Here, there was the feeling of a love that would last forever. After that, he saw the old light in her eyes return every time she looked at him. He had fallen in love with her. Deeply and madly in love.

But then she had found out his secret. When she did, he was sure that she would then walk out of his life and never return. And for a few days, it seemed as if she had. Those days were long and filled with sleep-less nights. He had planned to leave Mystic Falls and never return. But _she _had kept him. The night he was supposed to leave, she had stopped him. She had finally said the words he had in his heart ever since he had laid eyes on her. _I love you._It had been a little easier after that. She had loved him and trusted him. She had helped him return to his old self after he had thought he would become a Ripper once again.

But when they had all thought that all of the troubles were over, the Council had plotted to murder all the tomb vampires. Then Katherine had come back into town. She had tried and succeeded in breaking them apart. It had been agonizing without her by his side. And when she had finally returned, he held onto every moment. But after they had found out she was meant to die in a sacrifice, every moment became more precious. She had lived through it, thanks to her biological father.

But all was still not well. He had become a Ripper once again and had his emotions off. But _she _had helped him turn them back on. _She _had pulled him back from what he thought was the point of no return. She had saved him from his inner demons.

After that, they finally had a life together. They had gotten married. He still remembered the lapis lazuli blue of the bridesmaids dresses, the scarlet red of the roses, and the white of her dress. He still remembered the small tear that had escaped her eyes as she said _I do_. But he knew they weren't tears of sadness but of joy. The joy that they would finally be together. They had spent their lives together after that. She didn't want to turn, and he respected her wishes.

But she had begun to age. She aged until she had silvery hair and wrinkles. Despite it all, he had stayed by her side. Never leaving despite the fact that she would age and he would remain seventeen. He treasured every moment he had with her. That was until one day, he had woken up to her still body against his. Her chest not elevating and falling with each breath, her beautiful brown eyes closed, the rhythm of her heart beat no longer heard. She had died on May 23rd. The day she was supposed to have died with her parents all those years ago. After she had gone, he couldn't live with himself anymore.

It was that exact reason that he had gone to the cemetery at dusk. It had been September 7th, the day they had first met and the day they had gotten married. He had approached her grave and read the inscription engraved on it.  
_Elena Gilbert  
__a loving wife_  
_sister and friend_

_And my light and my love, _he added in his mind. It was there that he had lay down on the grass atop her grave. He had stared at the dark sky as he had taken off his daylight ring. He had thought of the last thing she had said before she had fallen asleep. _I will always love you, Stefan. _He would always love her. Soon enough, the sun had come up and shone brightly on all it had touched. He had felt almost no pain as the sun touched his skin, for the pain of losing her was a greater pain than he could ever feel. Suddenly, she had approached him. She looked different. She was no longer old, but her seventeen year old self again. She wore a long, flowing white gown andit seemed as if a light were shining from her. Her chocolatey brown eyes were fixed on his. She smiled at him as she held out her hand. "It's time to go home",she said. He took her outstretched hand.

All of the shadows faded and there was nothing but light as the sun turned his body into ash.

**There we go! I hope you liked it as much as I did writing it! And I know it's a little sad and I'm sorry. Remember, all credit goes to beautyofnight who you can find on tumblr!**


End file.
